The present invention relates to utility trailers and more particularly to an expandable utility trailer system that includes a main trailer bed assembly, a front bed assembly, a back bed assembly, a number of side barrier sections, a brake light/turn signal circuit including a turn signal reverse operation switch, and a trailer tongue assembly; the main trailer bed assembly including a main frame structure supported by a trailer axle having a wheel assembly at each end, a main bed member supported on the main frame structure having a front connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front bed assembly, a back connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the back bed assembly and a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures on left and right main frame structure sides thereof, a tongue assembly connecting structure having a tubular forward tongue connecting structure and a tubular rear tongue connecting structure, a fender assembly for each wheel assembly that each includes a fender structure having a forward facing fender surface and a rearward facing fender surface and a user positionable brake light/turn signal lamp assembly that are attachable to either the forward facing fender surface or the rearward facing fender surface, a front bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected forward bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation, a back bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected back bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation; each bed support arm including a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures provided in connection therewith; the front and back bed assemblies being identical in construction and including a rigid bed portion having a bed portion connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front and the back connecting edge structures such that the front and back bed assembly may each be positioned in parallel orientation with the main bed member, in a downward angular orientation with respect to the main bed member so as to function as a ramp, and in a ninety degree vertical orientation with respect to the main bed member to provide a barrier along a front or a back edge of the main bed member; the tongue assembly including an elongated connecting bar having a trailer hitch ball connecting assembly at one connecting bar end and a main trailer bed assembly connecting bar end detachably securable in connection with the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure of the tongue assembly using a locking pin; each of the number of side barrier sections having a barrier structure from which parallel connection shafts protrude that are insertable into barrier section connecting structures such that the barrier structure is supported perpendicularly to the main bed member; the turn signal reverse operation switch being provided in the brake light/turn signal circuit so that the turn indicator lights operate correctly whether the tongue assembly is connected to the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure.
Many individuals could use a utility trailer from time to time but do not have the storage space for keeping the trailer out of the way when it is not being used. It would be a benefit to these individuals to have an expandable utility trailer system that included multiple trailer bed sections that could be attached together to form a utility trailer of the desired size and disconnected for storage in a small area.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an expandable utility trailer system that includes a main trailer bed assembly, a front bed assembly, a back bed assembly, a number of side barrier sections, a brake light/turn signal circuit including a turn signal reverse operation switch, and a trailer tongue assembly; the main trailer bed assembly including a main frame structure supported by a trailer axle having a wheel assembly at each end, a main bed member supported on the main frame structure having a front connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front bed assembly, a back connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the back bed assembly and a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures on left and right main frame structure sides thereof, a tongue assembly connecting structure having a tubular forward tongue connecting structure and a tubular rear tongue connecting structure, a fender assembly for each wheel assembly that each includes a fender structure having a forward facing fender surface and a rearward facing fender surface and a user positionable brake light/turn signal lamp assembly that are attachable to either the forward facing fender surface or the rearward facing fender surface, a front bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected forward bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation, a back bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected back bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation; each bed support arm including a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures provided in connection therewith; the front and back bed assemblies being identical in construction and including a rigid bed portion having a bed portion connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front and the back connecting edge structures such that the front and back bed assembly may each be positioned in parallel orientation with the main bed member, in a downward angular orientation with respect to the main bed member so as to function as a ramp, and in a ninety degree vertical orientation with respect to the main bed member to provide a barrier along a front or a back edge of the main bed member; the tongue assembly including an elongated connecting bar having a trailer hitch ball connecting assembly at one connecting bar end and a main trailer bed assembly connecting bar end detachably securable in connection with the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure of the tongue assembly using a locking pin; each of the number of side barrier sections having a barrier structure from which parallel connection shafts protrude that are insertable into barrier section connecting structures such that the barrier structure is supported perpendicularly to the main bed member; the turn signal reverse operation switch being provided in the brake light/turn signal circuit so that the turn indicator lights operate correctly whether the tongue assembly is connected to the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure.
Accordingly, an expandable utility trailer system is provided. The an expandable utility trailer system includes a main trailer bed assembly, a front bed assembly, a back bed assembly, a number of side barrier sections, a brake light/turn signal circuit including a turn signal reverse operation switch, and a trailer tongue assembly; the main trailer bed assembly including a main frame structure supported by a trailer axle having a wheel assembly at each end, a main bed member supported on the main frame structure having a front connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front bed assembly, a back connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the back bed assembly and a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures on left and right main frame structure sides thereof, a tongue assembly connecting structure having a tubular forward tongue connecting structure and a tubular rear tongue connecting structure, a fender assembly for each wheel assembly that each includes a fender structure having a forward facing fender surface and a rearward facing fender surface and a user positionable brake light/turn signal lamp assembly that are attachable to either the forward facing fender surface or the rearward facing fender surface, a front bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected forward bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation, a back bed support assembly including a pair of pivotally connected back bed support arms that pivot from the main frame structure between a storage orientation that is parallel to the trailer axle and a support orientation that is perpendicular to the storage orientation; each bed support arm including a number of spaced barrier section connecting structures provided in connection therewith; the front and back bed assemblies being identical in construction and including a rigid bed portion having a bed portion connecting edge structure adapted for pivotally connecting with the front and the back connecting edge structures such that the front and back bed assembly may each be positioned in parallel orientation with the main bed member, in a downward angular orientation with respect to the main bed member so as to function as a ramp, and in a ninety degree vertical orientation with respect to the main bed member to provide a barrier along a front or a back edge of the main bed member; the tongue assembly including an elongated connecting bar having a trailer hitch ball connecting assembly at one connecting bar end and a main trailer bed assembly connecting bar end detachably securable in connection with the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure of the tongue assembly using a locking pin; each of the number of side barrier sections having a barrier structure from which parallel connection shafts protrude that are insertable into barrier section connecting structures such that the barrier structure is supported perpendicularly to the main bed member; the turn signal reverse operation switch being provided in the brake light/turn signal circuit so that the turn indicator lights operate correctly whether the tongue assembly is connected to the tubular forward tongue connecting structure or the tubular rear tongue connecting structure.